fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoyt Volker
'''Hoyt Volker '''is the main antagonist of ''Far Cry 3. ''He is a drug kingpin and brutal human trafficker, leader of the Privateers which is a mercenary group hired to protect Hoyt and his businesses, with Hoyt running the biggest slave trading system in the Southern Pacific and he is the tyrant of the Southern Island of the Rook Islands. History Background Hoyt Volker was born in Johannesburg, South Africa, in 1967 during the Apartheid era. As a child, Hoyt had a tough upbringing due to his father, a diamond miner, regularly abused him. The abuse from his father resulted in Hoyt swearing to prove that he was better than his father. After Hoyt allegedly killed his father as revenge for the abuse he inflicted on him, he became a member of a consortium of pirates and drug dealers. Determined to take over, Hoyt usurped the pirate boss's leadership by forming an alliance with the other pirates and brutally executed the pirate leader in front of his family. Around that time, Hoyt became an international drug dealer and human trafficker, selling people and drugs for large sums of money. At one point prior to 2012, Hoyt discovered the dangerous Rook Islands and took them over with the help of the Privateers, a mercenary group which Hoyt formed. After taking over the islands, Hoyt established the biggest slave, weapons and drug trafficking ring in the South Pacific which he calls his "life's work". Hoyt also met a Rakyat warrior named Vaas Montenegro, who had became addicted to drugs that were brought to the islands by Hoyt's men. Finding potential in him, Hoyt offered him money and power, to which Vaas could not say "no" to. Vaas came not only to become Hoyt's right-hand man but also became the leader of the Pirates and helped Hoyt with delivering drugs overseas or capturing people for ransom. Hoyt's base of operations is on the Southern Island, which is protected by his bloodthirsty mercenaries, while the North Island was given by Hoyt to be ruled by Vaas and his psychotic pirates. Hoyt would also be associated with a man named Doug Stephenson, who would trick tourists to come to the islands, where they get captured, held for ransom and sold into slavery. Last but not least, Hoyt also had a hitman named Bambi "Buck" Hughes, who would kill people for Hoyt when called upon and in one case purchase a slave from him. Final Cry 3 Hoyt visited Vaas's camp on the North Island to check on the new batch of slaves which consisted of Jason Brody, Grant Brody, Riley Brody, Oliver Carswell, Keith Ramsay, Liza Snow, Daisy Lee and Vincent Salas, who for some unknown reason was killed by Vaas. Hoyt told Vaas to stop scaring Jason and Grant while asking him to help with the "rejects". Hoyt then left the scene, Grant and Jason then managed to escape from their cages and try to stealthly escape Vaas's camp and locate their friends and Riley. However, they are discovered by Vaas, who kills Grant, however Jason escapes and is rescued by Dennis, a member of the Rakyat, who wants to see Hoyt and Vaas dead and clean up the islands, which they see as rightfully theirs. At the guidance of CIA agent Willis Huntley, who has been keeping tabs on Hoyt for years, Jason burns Hoyt's drug fields on the North Island, to lure Hoyt there as Hoyt tends to travel around the world for business and does not stay on the dangerous islands. The plan was a success and Hoyt arrived with his personal bodyguards by helicopter to personally oversee Jason's death. He met with Vaas and scolded him for not taking matters with Jason seriously, even going as far as to telling Vaas that it is by his grace that Vaas's head isn't impaled on the antenna of Hoyt's car but quickly calms down. Hoyt then went to Beras Town, as he believed native symphizers have stolen and hidden there an important transportation manifest. Although Hoyt did not find the manifest, he still executed most of the natives that lived there and burned down their houses. Jason arrived in Beras Town and from an abandoned shack, spied on Hoyt with his camera. Hoyt can be seen telling the privateers and two pirates that anyone who helps the natives on the Rook Islands will be killed. Hoyt then made three survivors run across a rice field filled with mines and while two of the survivors die, the third managed to cross the field and hide behind cover. Satisfied, Hoyt left the survivor to be killed by the pirates and left with his helicopter. Jason saved the survivor and managed to save almost all of his friends. Then he liberated the North Island by killing most of the pirates, taking over their outposts, killing Buck and finally killing Vaas, avenging his brother Grant. After learning of Vaas's demise, Hoyt started recruiting new mercenaries, as he knew Jason would come for him. Jason landed with a wingsuit on the Southern Island, silently killed a lone recruit named Foster and took his mercenary uniform to listen to Hoyt's speech, who told the recruits about his three rules: kill any native on sight, protect his products and give him all their profits. Hoyt then burned a man alive to show what would happen if any of his rules were broken. He also promised a reward with an island the one who rids him of Jason, before leaving with his bodyguards. Later Jason, who is posing as Foster, meets Hoyt in his office to give him evidence of traitors within his organization to gain his trust, with the help of high-ranking privateer Sam Becker, who is an undercover CIA operative working for Huntley. After a small conversation with "Foster", Hoyt ordered him to torture a prisoner downstairs, who is in fact Riley, Jason's brother, originally who was believed to be dead. He says in a very taunting manner that he will watch the footage, all while smoking and listening to the "Ride of Valkyries". After "Foster" reluctantly tortures Riley, Hoyt congratulates him on getting the needed information from Riley and asks both Jason and Sam to play poker with him. They accept the invitation and while Hoyt is in his compound, Jason and Sam destroy Hoyt's communications center and blow up the fuel depot, causing chaos in his "Gestappo". Death Jason and Sam go to Hoyt's compound to play poker with him, while secretly planning to kill him. The first hand ends with Hoyt and Jason winning while Sam loses. Hoyt then takes out his personal knife and stabs Sam in the neck, instantly killing him. He reveals that he knew all along, that it was Jason in disguise and how he underestimated him, before he tortured his brother and destroyed half of Hoyt's organization. They continued playing cards with Jason betting his life. Jason wins a hand, and Hoyt rewards him by forgiving him for his past actions. He tells him to name his price, saying that everyone has one and points that Jason and the rest as puppets while Hoyt is the one who pulls the strings, stating that the system was designed to work that way. Jason simply shows more of his resentment towards Hoyt and curses his "system". After Jason loses his next hand, Hoyt tells Jason that he will be merciful and "only" cuts off one of his fingers every time he loses. Hoyt cuts off Jason's ring finger, then Jason enters a hallucination, in which only the two of them are in a small and dark room. Hoyt and Jason begin to have a knife fight in which Jason seems to have the upper hand. Hoyt urges him to hurry up, as Riley is at the airport, awaiting to be delivered to a "special" man in Yemen, who likes them young. The statement only angered Jason even more and made him more determined to kill Hoyt. Then Hoyt says he has powerful friends, who will hunt Jason down if he is killed. Jason brushes off the threat and says they won't find anything left of Hoyt. After Jason stabs Hoyt in the shoulder, Hoyt says that Jason can't win as he holds all the cards so Jason asks him why is he so afraid. After a struggle, Jason manages to stab Hoyt in the hip, neck and head, killing him. Jason awakens from the hallucination and discovers that not only has he killed Hoyt, but also killed all of his guards. After fighting through the compound and saving Riley from Hoyt's men, they leave the South Rook Island via helicopter, all while laying fire on Hoyt's men and their nearby camps. It is unknown what happened to the remaining Privateers who worked for Hoyt but it is possibly some left the island while some stayed in an attempt to take Hoyt's position or they were wiped out by the Rakyat who want to clean up the islands after the deaths of Hoyt and Vaas. Personality Abilities Quotes Category:Far Cry Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Slaveholders Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Knifemen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gamblers Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Sociopaths Category:Gunmen Category:Drug Dealers Category:Leaders Category:Rich Characters Category:Mutilators Category:Gangsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Family Murderers Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Kidnappers Category:Defilers Category:Gaolers Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Characters Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lords Category:Rulers Category:Control Freaks Category:Mobsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Child Murderers Category:Calm Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Fearmongers Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Mind Breakers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Delusional Characters Category:Usurpers Category:Weapons Dealers Category:Barbarians